


Queen of the Hive with a Heart of Honey

by sunsetskiesandstarrynights



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloè redemption, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Gabriel Is Not Hawkmoth, Rare Pairing, Romance, Some AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetskiesandstarrynights/pseuds/sunsetskiesandstarrynights
Summary: A series of unconnected one shots delving deeper under Chloé's hard exterior, revealing a heart of honey and nerves of steel.





	Queen of the Hive with a Heart of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the individual characters (for that is the brainchild of Thomas Astruc among many other talented people) but I do for these storylines as most were the results of 2 am restless nights. 
> 
> Note: These one-shots will take place during several different time periods and are not in any type of order. 
> 
> Note II: Although a rare pairing, I am excited to explore it.
> 
> Note.III: I will always write Kim as having grey eyes because that is what I see in the episodes no matter how much the official wikia describes his eyes as "dark brown". I am also a large fan of grey eyes and I think it only adds to the interesting aspects of Kim's character.

_"Why do you love me?”_ was whispered into the silence of the dark room.

Without hesitation, Chloé dropped everything in her arms and clamored up into the bed and into the lap of the man she loved whose beautiful grey eyes were clouded with despair.

She took his handsome face into her hands before speaking;

“Because you _never_ gave up on me. When I was drowning in self-hatred and despair, everybody around me left. But you _stayed_. I treated you so terribly in the past. But you never left me. You still _believed_ that I was a _good_ person, that there was something there to like, something I had forgotten a long time ago. When I doubt everything about myself, the only thing I am confident in is that you love me enough to stay. You never held my past against me, you’ve never brought up old mistakes to throw them back in my face, you are willing to more forward.”

“I love you for your enthusiasm and your ability to make my perspective of something change, lifting my spirits during very dark days and making me laugh when I am on the verge of crying. But when I do cry, you are there with your arms wide open. You make me unashamed to show my feelings, something that I have never been able to do. You listen to me and don’t instantly brush me off as a mindless blonde airhead. I love you for your determination and your courage. I love you for the intense loyalty you show your friends and family and only feel grateful that I can be included in that group. I love you for your refreshing honesty and uplifting personality. That while you are incredibly talented and smart and handsome, you remain humble and always care about the people you love. You make me feel like I have the ability to take on the world and _win_. You make me feel like I am worth something, given me a confidence in myself. I feel happy and I feel loved, two things that are so unfamiliar and so euphoric. You have made me a better person because because of you, bitterness and jealousy are so easy to let go. I want to travel the world with you, embark on all of life’s adventures with you by my side because with you by my side you bring excitement and joy into even the most mundane of tasks and with you I know there is nothing we can’t do.”

“I love you for all the little things you do. I love that you have allowed yourself to feel vulnerable with me. That you trust me enough to be unashamedly yourself around me. I love that even though you are a world famous football player, you still have every intention of being an physical therapist when you get older, to give back to those around you. I love all the little quirks you have because you wouldn’t be you without them. I love how you have welcomed me into your family because your family is so loving and kind and some of the best people I know. They see me as family and that means so much to a girl who never really had one. I love how you support me _unconditionally_ in everything that I do. You have saved me, Kim. So many different times and you have given me the confidence to save myself on a number of times. I love you because of your warm , breathtaking grey eyes and your beautiful smile. I love you for the steady sound of your heartbeat. I love the life we are building together because it is ours. I love you because the words “I love you” didn’t mean anything until I met you. I love you because, to me, you are my _home_.”

With tears streaming down both of their faces, Kim kissed Chloé deeply, Chloé responding just as fiercely.

 **“I love you” “I love you” “I love you”** Were the words whispered between the pair before they fell asleep, entwined in each others arms, hearts warmed knowing that they were loved unconditionally.

_Always and Forever._


End file.
